Dreamer
by breytonxftw
Summary: "My existence here, for now, revolves around that girl." Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamer.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hannah Montana or anything that has to do with it.

**A.N: **This is just an introduction and that's why it's so short, if there is a next chapter, it will be much much longer. (: All depends on if I get any positive feedback on this. This story doesn't really follow the storyline of the show at all, so don't expect it to.

Lilly's P.O.V-

My pulse quickened, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, going a million miles a minute. I could see nothing, no one, my body was overcome with cold sweats as I kept falling, just waiting for the impact of crashing down to kill me and stop this feeling; I was anxious for death. I felt gravity pulling me hard to the ground and the crash was inevitable now but before I could hit the ground, there was a flash, I saw only her face. "Miley!" I swung my upper body upwards abruptly as I screamed her name, I struggled to catch my breath as I realized it was just a dream, well, a nightmare. This was exactly the ninth time I've woken up screaming her name, the mute girl from my dreams with those piercing blue eyes. I've never met her in my life, I've never seen that beautiful face except for within the realms of my torturing mind. 'Miley,' could not even exist for all that I know, yet she consumes my mind and is quickly becoming an infatuation; it scares the shit out of me.

It's the third day of my summer vacation, I've finally graduated from High School but as always, something feels like it's missing. I just wish I could have that 'accomplished, complete' feeling that everyone else has right now. For me though, it's just not enough. I moved out of my moms house a few months ago, as soon as I turned eighteen, which means of course that I'm now living with my best friend Oliver, just like we'd planned since the age of ten. "Hey Lils, damn, wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" I heard his smart-ass comment as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, I knew why he made that remark, I looked like a wreck, my hair was every where, under my eyes were dark and I was walking like a zombie. "Very funny, I just haven't gotten much sleep lately." Even though Oliver was my best friend, I haven't told him about these recurring dreams of mine, I was just so insecure about it, he would probably think I'm going crazy; but who knows, I actually might be. I could tell by the look on his face that he was curious, maybe even worried, and if I can't talk to my own best friend about this, who could I talk to? I needed to get it out, to have someone try and rationalize it for me, make me feel more sane but I just decided to ignore it for right now, maybe these dreams will just stop.

Miley's P.O.V-

I've been watching Lilly for a while now, and before you jump to conclusions and assume I'm some kind of stalker or serial killer, I'm not; in lack of better words, I am basically programmed to watch her, I have to make sure she is safe. A few months back, after the unexpected death of her mother, I was sent to watch over her, and anonymously help her through the healing process. That's right, I was sent, I'm not exactly what you would call _human_. I have the appearance of a human, but with perks, like how I'm physically flawless, both internally and externally; I'm the daughter of a god, Morpheus and an angel. That's where I inherited my ability to enter dreams, as I've been doing with Lilly. I haven't nearly mastered it yet though, I have little control, when my emotions are so fixated on one person, I'm dragged to their dreams. For some reason, this powerless, human girl has me too emotionally attached to her, even though she doesn't know me, I do know her; it's just a dangerous position, only once has a being of my kind ever truly loved a human, and from all of the stories I've heard, he was stripped from his abilities and immortality. As long as I don't make myself known to Lilly, I know I'll be strong enough to disregard these unwelcome feelings. Since I've been ordered to watch over Lilly, I've really done nothing but exactly that, my existence here, for now, revolves around that girl.

I kept my concentration directly on the road, watching from a nearby tree, sheltered by the leaves surrounding it as Lilly drove home, her usually rout from work. I was concentrating a bit more tonight though, knowing how clumsy humans are with the awareness of their surroundings, because it's snowing worse than it had this season. I leaned my head back against the bark of the tree and eased my concentration, she was close enough to home for me not to worry. Then it hit me, that discomfort in my chest, the sharpest pain you could experience; something was happening to Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's P.O.V-

I wish I could say that the feeling I got was just a false alarm, but it wasn't and now I've found myself with this unconscious girl in my arms, walking her into my house. I'm so angry I could feel my teeth grinding away at each other as I try to calm down, this is very out of character for me, being half angel, I close to always keep my composure and stay level headed with any situation. This just really got me, the fact that some careless asshole could just smash head-on into Lilly's car. The only thing I could do was take her with me because with all of that snow out there, there was no way I could leave her to wait for an ambulance that would take forever and a year just to get to her. No, I had to take things into my own hands, she is my responsibility. I finally got her inside and I swiftly kicked the door behind me, rushing her to the couch I lay her down and wrapped the thickest blanket I could find snugly around her body that was quickly freezing. Lilly is my sole purpose for existing here and even though I'm not supposed to show myself to her, I had to do what I had to do. Bringing her back here was the only way I would be able to heal her with out the questions from the curious people outside, I just know it is going to be an interesting conversation once she wakes up.

A couple of hours passed by, and I sat patiently on the couch next to where she slept, mindlessly staring at the television that I honestly had no interest in at all. I felt her body twitch softly, and immediately turned my head to see her slowly breaking out of her deep sleep, and catch her blue eyes in a glance. "Um...I-where am I?" I softly giggled at her confusion, it was just unexpected that she was so calm but as I watched her a second more, I noticed her eye brows furrow and the soft expression on her face quickly mold into a scared one. Before I could try and explain everything to her, she jumped into a sitting position and cut me off. "This, this is a dream right? Why does it feel so real?" I shook my head, this was going to be complicated but I knew Lilly, and she was decently level-headed. "Lilly, first, calm down, relax and no this isn't a dream. You were in an accident earlier, and I brought you here and made sure you were okay."

Lilly's P.O.V-

None of this made sense to me, if this wasn't a dream, then how is she here? This is the beautiful girl I've seen every night, continuously saving me from my nightmares, but now, she's really saving my life? And god...she is even more breath-taking than I could've imagined. Oh, that's right, breath Lilly! I inhaled a sharp breath and quickly let it out, letting my eyes rest on her. I needed answers, and I knew now was the time to get them. Leaning forward slightly, I looked her in those deep blue orbs and shook my head. "You're...Miley? What are you? How were you in my head?" I know I'm probably sounding like an annoying child right now, with these continuous questions that I'm throwing at her but I'm just so confused, anxious, and scared all together. I know asking her a question like 'what are you' is a little weird, but I'm no skeptic and honestly, can you blame me for questioning whether this girl is human or not? She knew my name before I said it, she's been in my head, and goddamn she's fucking flawless, and hearing her voice for the first time would've brought me to my knees if I was standing. "Yes, my name's Miley and I'm supposed to take care of you. I'm sorry about spooking you in your dreams but I honestly can't control that yet...the only way I've figured out that I can, is when I'm physically with you." I nodded my head slowly and let everything she's said run circles through my mind, I still needed to know more, "so, you're like, my guardian angel or something?" she laughed, and shrugged her shoulders before answering my question. "Not...exactly but you could put it that way, yes." Wow, I know I could use the word angelic to describe her but for some reason, I never visioned an angel to look so _human. _Where were her wings, and all that other stereotypically shit? "So...does this mean I have to be you know, respectful around you?" It was a weird question, but I'm not the most polite person and it's not like I would know how to act around an angel. "Why would you think that? Don't worry, I know you, it's okay to be yourself with me." She smiled as she finished her sentence, and I couldn't stop the butterflies from going crazy inside the pit of my stomach, Miley may be my _savior _but she was certainly going to be the death of me, so to speak. I winced slightly, feeling the aches in my shoulders that must have been from the accident, trying to stay comfortable right now was really a challenge. Miley got up almost suddenly and I was instantly curious of where she was going, and even more curious as to why she came to a stop right behind me, I could feel her presence hovering and I didn't really understand what she was trying to do "um, could you remove your shirt?" What? I raised my eyebrows and turned my head to look at her, and maybe try to search her expression for an explanation, when I found nothing, she spoke again "so I could give you a massage, I know your muscles must be extremely tense." With that, I nodded and slowly pulled my shirt up, sliding it over my head and letting it drop to the floor, I tugged the blanket up so that I wasn't so exposed and instantly felt relaxed the moment her soft hands touched my shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and every ache melted away as she rubbed my shoulders, it wasn't long before I felt her hands work their way up to my neck and just her touch was starting to get to me. I bit my lip and pulled away from her touch, I'm sure she had no idea what she was really doing to me.

**A.N- **So, I know I pretty much just left you hanging, but like I said, I need some reviews (; and thank you **Onlyforyou-910 **for my first review on this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Miley.

The truth is, Lilly is so captivating, so distracting, that even if it weren't my job to watch her, I know I would be. I like to think of myself as very intelligent, at least well beyond the minds of humans, but here's what didn't make sense: I am completely dumbfounded and confused by a human. I could try and create any excuse in my mind for it, but nothing will do, Lilly has something that I've never seen in anyone else including my kind and that's about the only thing that scares me; I cannot emotionally involve myself with this girl. So when I felt her pull away from my touch, the room suddenly just felt so much colder and still, I didn't know why she made that move.

"Are you okay?"I asked her clearly and with enough curiosity in my voice.

Lilly drew a sharp breath and sighed.

That concerned me, I could sense if she had any physical pain and at that moment I hadn't come up with anything, her body was fine. I finally moved from my standing position and sat down right in front of her, she wasn't willing to make eye contact with me it seemed and so I decided to take it upon myself to make that happen. I lifted my hand to her chin gently and slowly pulled her head up so she was facing me.

"Hey...talk to me, what's wrong?-or did my massage just suck that badly?"

I earned a soft laugh from her, and that was enough to make me grin. Of course, in reality I knew I gave amazing massages, I finally let my hand drop from her chin.

"It's just. -no, I don't want to talk about it."

I could tell that the fact that my eyes are directly focused on hers, that it was making her nervous, I let a sly, small smirk find its way on my lips for a split second, realizing that I might actually like that I could make her so nervous. I wasn't at all, the type to hold back any questions and I'm sure she could tell once I asked her this one. "Do I make you nervous, Lilly?" I straightened my facial expression out, so she could tell it was a serious question, and waited patiently for her to fumble with a response. Instead of a verbal response though, all I'd received was a simply nod, confirming that I did indeed make her nervous.

Why though? I may have been watching over Lilly's life for the past few months, but I still have very little knowledge about who exactly she is, and how she works, or how she feels. It's probably better that way, and it wasn't necessary knowledge that I needed to know to do my job anyway; I _want _to know her though, and even more so at the moment, I want to know why I make her nervous and how. I want to push her buttons, I want to see how far I could take this. So with out any warning to her, I slowly lifted my hand once again, but instead of placing it under her chin, I let my fingers lightly touch the skin of her shoulder and drag their way down, slowly, the length of her arm all while keeping my very serious eye contact with her. I could tell this was bothering her, perhaps in a good way, and I knew it was affecting me even as much as I tried to deny it; I liked having my hands on her. I took it a step further, moving my entire body closer to her and simply leaning in until I was certain she could feel my breath on her lips. Her breathing hitched as soon as I did that, but I kept her calm by keeping up the slow motions with my fingers. I was about to pull back, realizing the extent that I was letting this little experiment get to but before I could I froze, her lips pressed against mine and I guess I shouldn't have second guessed Lilly's bold-ness because **she **kissed me.

I needed to pull away and back up, I needed to tell her not to ever do that again, that I can't, that I don't want to kiss her. I couldn't though, and I didn't want to. I'm blessed with amazingly high will power and resistance, but with Lilly it's like I was losing control over any of that. Her lips were slightly glossed, and soft against mine, I was finally kissing her back, bringing my hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in for a deeper kiss, I felt the burning start in my stomach and god, was my body needing more from her. I sucked her bottom lip in between my own two, and released it kissing her with a profound amount of pressure before finally letting go and pulling back. I can't believe that I just lost control like that, and all I wanted to do was do it all over again but I really just can't. I can't let go of my integrity and loyalty for some girl. Even though, I have a feeling she'll be much more than some girl. As I struggled to regain my composure, I glanced at her and I could see she was confused and hurt because of my actions. I don't blame her, I mean I kissed her back full on and then pulled back like I realized she was the devil or something.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I even did that.." She was the first to break the silence and I shook my head immediately at her apology.

"Don't. You know why you did it." I accused and she sighed.

"Okay...you're right. But I could tell you liked it. Why'd you pull away like that?"

I shook my head and thought it over seriously, how I would explain it without crushing whatever hope she had but I decided I didn't want to get into it at the moment. I just had to make sure it didn't happen again. "How about, you explain to me why you did it first?" I watched her pause, then bite her lip and I could tell she was in thought.

"The truth is that all I've been wanting to do is kiss you ever since these dreams started happening and of course I didn't think that was even possible until today...so I just, needed to get it out of the way."

I just nodded. "I see."

So she wanted me, she actually yearned for me? I've never known this feeling before and I feel like I could grow dependent on it, ha, dependent on her being dependent on me. What a tongue twister. This was going to take some getting used to, I really don't think I was going to be able to go back to being silently in her life. I couldn't possibly. I think I actually, needed _her _now.


End file.
